The objective of this research is to investigate the role of the kidney in glucose homeostasis. During the first two years of the award a series of studies intended to examine the contribution of renal glucose production and utilization to whole-body glucose turnover in healthy subjects were planned. These experiments were also designed to establish the sensitivity of renal glucose production and renal gluconeogenesis to insulin in comparison to that of the liver.